Regalame una flor
by Sonye-San
Summary: [REESCRITO]Una simple flor, puede reflejar un sentimiento tan puro e inocente como es el llamado amor y más si es una flor blanca... [Sonamy Two-Shot]
1. Regalame una flor

**_Sonatika:Hola lectores les traigo este One-Shot muy especial es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Onee-Chan Maria :3_**

**_FELICIDADES MARIA :3_**

**_ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE :D_**

**_Sonic y sus amigos no son mios ellos son de SEGAAAA._**

* * *

**_Regálame una flor_**

Una hermosa mañana en la tierra todo pacifico ya que últimamente no habían tenido ataques de Eggman ni nada raro por el estilo, en una casa situada en Green Hill se encontraba la autoproclamada novia de cierto héroe azul, su nombre era Amy Rose, ella se levanto muy alegre de su cama se preguntaran porque pues verán hoy era su cumpleaños número 14 lo había esperado muy emocionada ya que todos los años siempre era mejor.

Se dio una ducha con agua caliente y se vistió con su vestido rojo de siempre junto con sus botas rojas y su diadema, luego bajó a la cocina donde preparó su desayuno un par de waffles con miel con jugo de naranja, después de desayunar salió de su casa a buscar a sus amigos, tenía en mente una sorpresa por parte de ellos.

Caminaba por Green Hill pasando por la casa de Cream tocó la puerta y por alguna razón nadie le contestaba, se lo encontró muy extraño pero prefirió no darle mucha importancia , siguió con su camino pasando por la agencia de detectives Chaotix y tampoco encontró a nadie cada vez se estaba preocupando solo le quedaba una opción Mystic Ruins, fue a Station Square a la estación de trenes minutos después llegó a Mystic Ruins entonces fue directo al taller del zorro de dos colas pero lo más curioso que tampoco encontró a nadie.

— **¿****Pero donde están todos?**—Se pregunto un poco triste.

Al parecer todos tenían algo importante que hacer el día de su cumpleaños, o peor parece que se olvidaron de su cumpleaños ¿qué clase de amigos eran ellos para hacerle eso a ella?, no pudo evitar derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas de decepción y salir de ese lugar muy triste su cumpleaños iba de mal en peor.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que todo eso era un plan, Tails y Cream le estaban preparando algo muy especial pero lamentablemente no tenían una distracción y decidieron esconderse todos en el subterráneo de su taller, un bombillo se ilumino en la cabeza de Tails dejando decir que tenía una idea miró a Sonic con una sonrisa maligna adornando rostro y se le acerco lentamente.

—**Sonic tengo un trabajo para ti**—Dijo el zorro de dos colas al frente de Sonic.

—**Si es entretener a Amy no cuentes conmigo**—respondió Sonic sin mucho interés a su amigo.

— **¡****Vamos! es por una buena causa es su cumpleaños no seas así**—Dijo de una manera de suplica tratando de convencerlo, como vio que no funcionaba decidió pensar en un plan B—**Entonces, si no nos ayudas les diré a todos tu secreto**—Amenazó con una sonrisa confiada.

Sonic rápidamente se puso nervioso, un frio recorrió toda su espalda y sin previo aviso salió corriendo del taller dejando a Tails muy complacido.

— **¿****Como lo hiciste cambiar tan rápido de opinión Tails?** —Pregunto dulcemente la conejita a su amigo.

—**Digamos que se algo que él no quiere que sepan**—Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

—**Sigo sin entender**—Dijo Cream confundida.

—**Mejor continuemos**—suspiro resignado la coneja asintió y ambos siguieron con los preparativos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fuera en un hermoso prado de Green Hill Amy se encontraba sollozando por lo bajo aun no podía creer que sus amigos se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños , por otro lado Sonic buscaba a Amy por todos los lados que se le ocurrían hasta que la encontró en un hermoso prado no pudo evitar quedarse estático viendo la tristeza de Amy como lloraba sola y más aun no entendía el porqué tenía una necesidad de compartir con ella un abrazo , la simple idea hacia que se sonrojara fuertemente siempre había visto a Amy como su amiga pero verla en ese estado algo le comía por dentro.

Suavemente se le acercó hasta quedar justo enfrente de ella no pudo evitar tomar una flor blanca del césped para dársela, Amy sin saber solo levanto la vista y su mirada Jade se topo con la mirada esmeralda de su amado erizo vio la hermosa flor blanca que tenía en sus manos, sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color rojo pero se recompuso rápidamente y tomó la flor con su mano delicadamente.

—**Muchas gracias Sonikku**—Agradeció de una manera dulce con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

—**Feliz cumpleaños Ames no olvides que estoy para ti**—Dijo un poco sonrojado guiñándole un ojo aunque lo ultimo no entiendo cómo le salió.

— **¡Te recordaste de mi cumpleaños!** —Exclamó un poco asombrada pero a la vez feliz.

—**Jeje **—rio nervioso—**N****o solo yo porque no vienes y lo compruebas**—Dijo extendiéndole la mano para que ella se pusiera de pie.

Amy la tomo tímidamente, luego Sonic la cargó al estilo nupcial y salieron del lugar a la velocidad del sonido que lo caracterizaba. Llegaron a Mystic Ruins y entraron al taller, Amy al ver todo quedo en Shock un enorme cartel de_" FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMY_" con una sorpresa por parte de los invitados.

Sonic la dejo de cargar y salió del taller muy velozmente dejando a los presentes muy confundidos, pero siguieron con la fiesta compartiendo y dándole hermosos obsequios a Amy los cuales ella acepto más que feliz y encantada con algunas lagrimas de felicidad , de los invitados estaban los Chaotix ,Vector trataba de hablar con Vanilla tranquilamente pero el sonrojo casi no lo dejaba ,Charmy era el DJ poniendo música muy animada , Espio solo se servía la bebida muy tranquilo , Tails conversaba con Cream mientras disfrutaban de la comida , Knuckles era molestado por Rouge como era de costumbre entre ellos , los únicos que no estaban en la fiesta eran Silver, Blaze, Shadow y Omega pero a pesar de eso todo estaba muy tranquilo y la estaban pasando de lo mejor.

Pero Amy llego a un punto que al parecer era la única que no disfrutaba de su fiesta ya que estaba afuera del taller contemplando las estrellas pensando en esa flor que le había dado Sonic pero más las palabras que le dijo. En ese momento sonic salió de repente sorprendiéndola con un hermoso ramo de flores blancas en las manos.

— **¡****Sonic!**—Dijo sorprendida por el ramo de flores que tenía sonic en sus manos.

—**T-Te traje esto, espero que te guste**—Pronuncio muy nervioso entregándole el ramo a Amy el cual toma.

—**Gracias**—Agradeció con una sonrisa mientras las olía suavemente tenía que admitir que el aroma era muy reconfortante.

—**Porque mejor no entramos y disfrutamos el resto de la fiesta**—sugirió Sonic un poco más calmado.

Amy se encontraba muy feliz lentamente se le acercó a Sonic le dedico una cálida sonrisa para luego darle un tierno beso en la mejilla después ella lo miró sonrojada y se adelanta entrando a la fiesta dejando a Sonic con el corazón acelerado con la mano en la mejilla y muy sonrojado luego se fue de nuevo del lugar y se puso en la esquina de un precipicio mientras miraba el mar precisamente el golpe de las olas chocar contra las rocas.

—**Pero que rayos me pasa últimamente no lo entiendo soy Sonic the hedgehog un espirito libre como el viento no tengo tiempo para sentimientos además que porque Amy si ella es solo mi amiga**—Pronuncio muy confundido con la mano en el pecho.

Lo cierto era que Sonic the hedgehog el erizo más rápido del mundo no era sincero con sigo mismo tenía muchas emociones que cuando estaba con sus amigos las sabia disimular muy bien pero cuando estaba a solas con Amy su corazón le jugaba sucio y algo dentro de él le hacía ver a Amy de una manera diferente aunque lo negara más de un millón de veces , pero ella era la única chica que siempre estará con el sin importar nada, por ejemplo ni que fuera un Werehog a ella no le importaba lo más mínimo , sabía que ella podía ser una loca acosadora o simplemente una Fangirl como todos le decían , pero lo cierto era que las cosas no eran así los sentimientos de ella hacia Sonic si eran reales solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el terminara por aceptarlo y ser feliz con la chica que amaba ya que una simple flor puede reflejar un sentimiento tan puro e inocente como es el llamado "amor" y más si era una flor blanca la flor que le entrego Sonic a Amy cuando regresaron a Mobius.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Sonatika:Lo que hago por ustedes chicas *snif* T-T morire con esto , pero que va todo por mis amigas en este caso Maria *-* FELICIDADES DE NUEVO XD!_**

**_Sonic: hay ya callate primero con Shizu y ahora con Maria no te cansas de torturarte._**

**_Sonatika: Callate Sonic lo hago con todo mi amor para ellas , porque las quiero mucho._**

**_Sonic: y dices que el patetico soy yo._**

**_**_Sonatika:-_- di lo que quieras no me importa ,En fin Maria te quiero mucho espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu dia especial y que te haya gustado tu regalo :3 al igual que a los otros lectores que leyeron este one-Shot , me dejan Review *-* y no se preocupen estare bien y nos vemos despues Sayonara :D_**_**


	2. Su Sonrisa

**Hellow!**

**Nunca pensé en continuar esta historia, era un One-Shot :v**

**Pero, la inspiracion hizo de la suya(?**

**Esto sigue siendo un regalo de cumpleaños para Maria Violet The Hedgehog**

**¡FELICIDADES MARY!**

**Crecen tan rapido c':**

**Disfruta este ¿Drabble? :'D**

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

**Su sonrisa**

**.**

**Sonic Pov**

Me quedé observando el golpe de las olas sentado en la orilla del acantilado. Mi mente era un caos de pensamientos en estos momentos, la luna llena y el brillo de las estrellas era mi única acompañante, me imaginaba como se la estaría pasando en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Tal vez fui mal educado por haber salido así como si nada.

Suspiré un poco y me puse de pie.

¿Qué clase de amigo no está en el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga?

Estoy consciente de muchas cosas, pero por ahora solo puedo ofrecerle mi amistad y mi cariño incondicional.

Estiré un poco las piernas, y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salí de ahí a la velocidad del sonido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, la fiesta seguía para la sorpresa de Sonic, pues el DJ ósea Charmy, ponía una música muy animada. Podía ver como sus amigos se divertían. Excepto Shadow, como siempre alejado en una esquina. Pero, al menos decidió ir a la fiesta. Como dice el dicho: Mejor tarde que nunca. Pudo observar como Silver y Blaze estaban conversando tranquilamente con una bebida en las manos, otra sorpresa para él.

Siguió buscando con su mirada esmeralda, la habitación. Después de un rato, encontró a Amy conversando con Cream. Se veía muy contenta, su sonrisa era notable. En sus púas rosadas, llevaba una de las rosas blancas, del ramo que le había dado Sonic. No podía negar que se veía realmente bella a su parecer. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin su voluntad.

¡Estúpidos sentimientos!

No tenía deseos de acercárseles, pues notaba que su conversación era muy animada y no quería arruinarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de pocas horas, la fiesta por fin se dio por terminada. Cada quien se retiró a su hogar. Blaze se quedaría con Cream y Vanilla en su casa, y se iría el otro día a su reino. Silver se despidió, no especifico si dormiría en un hotel o en esta misma época, pero conociéndolo, se entiende, era algo tímido todavía.

Los Chaotix—Mas bien por culpa de Vector— Se ofrecieron a acompañarlas, para que no les pasara nada malo. Blaze arqueó una ceja con total molestia. Odiaba que le dijeran débil, no obstante, la sonrisa dulce de Vanilla la hizo tranquilizarse y aceptar la ayuda del trío de detectives.

Rouge y Knuckles se fueron casi al mismo tiempo. No era sorpresa de nadie que ella aprovecharía para robarle la Master Esmerald. Shadow, con un Chaos Control, se retiró despidiéndose de ellos, secamente.

Por último, Yo me ofrecí para llevar a Amy a su casa, como todo buen amigo que soy. Con todo su permiso, la tomé en mis brazos al estilo nupcial y salí del taller a toda velocidad, no sin antes despedirnos de Tails desde lejos.

Duramos escasos minutos en llegar a su hogar.

—**Muchas gracias Sonic**—Agradeció con una sonrisa, retirándose de mis brazos.

—**No hay de que**—Le guiñe el ojo y levanté el pulgar con una sonrisa.

En el acto, ella se sonrojo.

Fue un sonrojo dulce y ligero tono de rojo en sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillaban de manera especial. Yo sabía la razón, pero no podía darme el lujo de demostrarlo.

—**Buenas noches**—Me despedí de ella y me volteé dispuesto a irme.

— **¡Espera!** —Corrió hacia mí y me abrazo por la espalda. Mi cuerpo se tensó en el acto. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sin embargo, no podía moverme por la impresión.

—**Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, gracias por todo**—Susurró. Mis labios no se podían mover. Se separó lentamente de mí, y ya extrañaba el contacto de su cuerpo en el mío. Pero, era algo que nunca diría en voz alta y mucho menos, delante de ella.

Con fuerza de voluntad, me volteé y la vi como entraba a su casa, moví la palma de mi mano, para despedirme. Mientras que Amy entraba totalmente a su casa.

Sentí un que se me quitaba un gran peso de encima, ya podía respirar y moverme con normalidad.

Así que, salí de ahí en una carrera. No me importaba si estaba lejos de ella. Que por ahora dejara las cosas como están, pero si algo estaba seguro en esta vida: Era que protegería su sonrisa sobre toda las cosas. Sin embargo, sabiendo cómo soy yo y como es ella, se que sería muy difícil, pero no imposible.

**Fin del Sonic Pov**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**No hubo beso... De nuevo e.e**

**Hay veces que no me sale lo romantico (?**

**En fin, espero que te haya gustado!**

**Mi One-Chan ya no es una niña :'c**

**TE Quiero MUCHO!**

**Y espero que te guste tu regalo :3**

**A los demas lectores, me dejan review y nos vemos despues!**

**Se despide Sonatika-San ;D**


End file.
